


Love Defied

by Fanficfandom



Series: Fazbear Fright [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Freddy's Diner was a calm peaceful place. At least until news spread about a murder of a child inside. The plae was shut down leaving Phone Guy on his own until the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened and he got a job as the security job. Now, more deaths has passed but with no evidence, it's left the place haunted. Now, Phone guy/Scott has met a new co worker, one of secrets. The animatronics must be stopped. The new guy has to decide which side he's on, and who he loves.





	Love Defied

Scott: A tall lanky man in only his early 20’s was a simple guy. He went to college, he got acceptable grades. He didn’t have a life choice, but he knew he would figure it out soon. For now he kept a steady job at a little diner which his father owned. This restaurant was known as Freddy’s Diner. It held to wearable suit animal creations that could hold on their own, or mold to fit a full grown man’s skin. One was a golden bear, the other was a golden bunny. He of course, was a hard and loyal worker. Luckily the job was flexible to his class hours, and all was well. Within a few months he raised enough to buy an apartment with his multiple jobs he had. Soon after he had money to pay back his classes, things were quickly looking up for him. He had worked for a total of 2 years at the diner now.

However, during one day after class he got a phone call. “Hello. Hello! Scott Here, how can I help you?” He introduced into the phone as he walked down the campus hall. His walk was slow and paced towards the cafe. 

“Are you done with classes?” He asked his tone fast paced and it didn’t take long for Scott to recognize the voice.

“Uh, well for now, yes.” He answered anxiety pulsing through him worried and wondering why his boss sounded so concerned and raspy.

“Come in, right away” He told him, and the line cut off as the boss hung up leaving Scott confused and concerned. He quickly raced to the student lot to grab his car quickly grabbing out his keys to make his way to work. The lights on that day just had to be the worst taking more time thanks to traffic. Scott held patient, it was already almost 2:00 PM by now so of course it’s a little crazy but even so, it annoyed him.

He luckily made it to work finally, seeing police tape and cars outside the building causing more concern, he felt his throat tighten. Getting out from his car he swallowed harshly and stood tall he swayed as he moved, trembling as he met up with his boss, more or less. “What’s going on?” He asked in a broken voice. 

The middle aged man pulled at his tie and looked away unsure. A police man who had noticed the reddish brown haired male’s arrival swiftly made his move forward. “Child’s Missing report has been filled only 2 days ago. Last place the child was seen, Freddy’s Diner. Blood was found by the garbage which matched up correctly with the child. This place is officially shut down, and out of business. Mr. Curtez and all employees are under suspicions and will be promptly questioned.” The man stated Matter of factly.

Scott felt like he would puke. “Child? My god I was sure all children were taken home.”

The younger cop looked up. “You’re an employee? You both can come with me then. Please”

Scott began to panic, feeling himself shut down. He had no alibi. No proof. He simply nodded and followed after with his boss. They were of course taken to a police station, each questioned separately. Both were attached to a lie detector. At the end of the day, the boss was to be locked up and Scott was freed, but now unemployed. This he swore had begun the worst time of his life. Yes, there is much more to this story… Starting now, only a few months forward, This time, it seemed things may look up.

The summer had come, it had only been 3 months and Scott was about out of money keeping up multiple part time jobs to pay his bills, his debt only adding up with every class he took. He wouldn’t let them go to waste, thankfully he soon turned 26. He had gone a full 5 years of school now. He, for now, needed no more classes. Only to pay the debts off. It was then he saw a newspaper of some exciting news. A brand new, Freddy’s Pizzeria was open, and looking for new employees. Scott didn’t hesitate to call in for a job. Something he would quickly find to be a big mistake. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t start this way, I swear. Nothing does. It was peaceful at first. But, it came fast, it hit me hard. Yet again all over again, A phone call. A Car ride. Police. This time, not only was it one kid, but it was 5. My new boss said it was one of the employees. No one was sure, nor was evidence found to convict someone. The case was dropped quickly. The previous suits had been scrapped from the original diner. In fact, there were double the amount from the original amount. They of course weren’t suits you could wear, and there was 4. Freddy, the bear matching it’s original other who was golden, but was instead a brown bear. He was lead singer. Then there was Bonnie the purple bunny, and bass guitar. There was also Chika, back up and a waitress. The only girl robot (If you could think they had gender), she held a muffin in her claw like hands. Foxy, was the Pirate, and had his own little stage. I was not a waiter here, there was no day shift. No it was a night shift, however I took it even if it had indecent pay. It was something. I had this job plus a job in the day. So far, things were good until that night things changed. Count me out of a day job, not if I won’t live to work it. Just trust me on this. These things, these robots, were alive.

Yes, I know you are probably looking at me like I’m crazy but the fact you are reading this means I am dead. Most likely from being stuffed into a robotic suit, if you’re still looking, check there. Anyway, I’ll tell you everything I can. It started off a week after the deaths of the kids, The 4 animatronics every night would begin to move forward, and they were very dangerous. once the case had closed due to no evidence, months after the dilemma started Freddy's Pizzeria was cleared. No suspects, no leads, no answers for the heartbroken families.  
At least that’s what we were told. Everything was so hushed it was immediately taken out of the public eye. Naturally numerous rumors and theories of how these kids died were everywhere. I did nothing but begged to be moved to morning shift, but nothing worked. I was needed at night. Every night which I spent fearing for my life slamming closed doors until I got very interesting new information. Another phone call, but not what it normally was, no it was worse. 

It was one of my worst nights, Chica and Bonnie were restless as they usually were Friday nights, but didn’t slow. They seemed to plan and attack near the same timing. I ran very low on energy much too quickly. Deadly low, in fact. I was thankful when the alarm finally rang out and the stupid toys froze, turned and appeared back on their stage. I was exhausted that morning, as I got home that I only made it to the couch before passing out, frightened and out of energy. I awoke to a phone call that made my head pound and ears ring. The Caller ID read: BOSS. I immediately prepared for the worst. “Hello, Hello?” I asked into the phone, quickly being answered.

“Scott! Good news, I have a surprise for you so come in early tonight. There is someone I want you to meet.” He told me before quickly hanging up. Annoyed I groaned and fell back asleep until 2:00. I awoke and decided I had time. I decided to wash my work clothes so I got a shower and pulled on a normal T shirt, a sweatshirt and jeans. Throwing the clothes in I decided to head out. Looking around I couldn’t help thinking there was something very wrong about tonight. I was not at all looking forward to meeting anyone. Now, or ever. 

Eating was hard so I settled on some seriously strong coffee. That luckily awoke me before heading home to dry my clothes and get in my last moments of rest before 10 hit and I had to get ready for the upcoming night and meeting some random person. 

I came in around 11:00 PM that night holding coffee. My usually messy hair was slicked over not as crazy. I walked in, the place was cleared out and closed with the exception being an unlocked door. Walking down the hall I knocked on my boss’s office door. It was quickly answered but not by who I expected. I heard laughter stop abruptly and my spine shivered at such a deep growl like voice I almost ran for it. The door opened and I was shocked to see a perky male not much shorter than I was, his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, it was purple. His skin was a sickly ghost pale, different from my tan skin

I was amazed by his blazing eyes which seemed to be coal black, or purple. I felt my eyes were tricking me but I wasn’t sure. I felt my throat tighten, he wore a similar outfit but, as I noticed quickly, while my shirt was blue his was the sickening color of purple, the golden badge stuck out like a sore thumb and I felt sick. This man would be my partner.

I sat away from the man, his smile was grimacing as he sat as well. My boss’s face lit up like a christmas tree. My boss told me his name was Vincent. He explained he was experienced in working with robots and all the technology. What was weird however was he didn’t try to stand for himself, didn’t pass out crazy knowledge. He kept mostly silent, which creeped me out considering he didn’t stop smiling.

I didn’t like the new guy, this Vincent which told from my boss was his name. His eyes seemed to pop from his head, his glare spine tingling, almost malevolent. His eyes kept on the other, it seemed we could agree on one thing. We were not expecting to be partners. The man was someone I had seen before, it just seemed strongly so, I couldn’t place my tongue on where I had seen him before. Vincent kept asking me questions so I just answered them. I knew he was trying to be nice but I really didn't like him at all. It was now 12:00AM. I show Vincent around the place. I didn’t know what to say, so I kept silent unless telling him what things were. Finally in the office I sat quickly. His voice was a raspy sound, which startled me when he told me those things would get me. At his words I froze. 

He seemed to catch on pushing me to spill, Vincent asked me to explain the animatronics weird behavior. So I did, I told him about their active behavior at night and creepy eyes. Interested; He took a small note pad out of his purple pant pocket with one hand. Then he took a pen out of his shirt pocket with the other hand. He put the pen in his teeth pulling off the cap and started to take notes. 

Vincent glided over to the chair sitting behind the big desk in the middle of the room. He pulled it over and sat beside me. Crossing his legs, he sat with his back up straight. I noticed Something was different and we were only in the first hour. It seemed more quiet than usual. I felt very uneasy knowing what would come next. As the night went on our conversation become more relaxed and detailed. Vincent asked me about the behavior of the animatronics. It now felt to me as if I was the one being interviewed. I looked frantically around the room as Vincent was still taking notes.   
Towards the end of the night I began to realize after Vincent had enough information. He would change the subject of our conversation. He would abruptly stop writing and place the pen and notepad on the desk. He would switch up the conversation going back and forth between our likes and dislikes.   
I guess he could tell I was very anxious talking about the animatronics. He was good at confusing me and even better at convincing me to talk without any complications. It seemed like he was a repellent to animatronics.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And, by the knock I knew something was going to be different. The moment the door opened and my eyes came upon a phone I was immediately taken back. Of course, the guy was no weirder than I was, it took us both by surprise it seemed. Kissing up to my boss was one thing, a partner I would see every day was different. The mask the boy wore was enough to hide all his face and most of his curly hair that couldn’t seem to stay in place. Of course I had to see what those little devils were doing with their new, ‘toys.’ Sighing I sat with ease looking towards my new coworker. The boss smiled and left us to get to know each other before work. That was not my cup of tea but with as many cameras here it was hard to tell who, or what could be watching. I simply hummed and looked to the other. “So, your name is, Scott?”

He simply shrugged. “You’re Vincent.” He replied which quickly came to annoy me, but I kept my cool simply nodding. 

“I am, so how long have you worked here?” I asked only to see the boy was really squirming in his response.

"Umm...well I worked at Freddy's diner for a couple years and then started here when the diner closed." He finally answered unable to keep eye contact. I nodded hoping he couldn’t recognize me very well. I had to be careful since I was a waiter there as well, though I don’t very well remember seeing the guy, the mask made it difficult over all.

I nodded and we mostly sat there until Scott decided to finally show me around. He seemed nervous, which to me was laughable. Finally in the office the entire placed seemed to shut down. It was officially 12:00 pm. It was time to get down to work. I decided to sit in a chair by the monitors watching as Scott went to sit more close to the doors. “You know if I miss one you die first right?” I asked snickering.

“M-miss what?” He asked. 

I rolled my eyes.“Whatever we’re guarding.” I simply responded. “Why, is there something?” 

It didn’t take long for him to spill what exactly happened here at night. Perhaps I cracked him, or maybe his fear of the children did. Either way I made him continue talking as much as I could. 

I brought out a pad of paper from my breast pocket and grabbed the pen from my hair before jotting down all that he told me, also occasionally glancing to the monitors. When Scott finally slowed to an ending he looked confused. “Wait, you believe me?”

I looked up at the boy and snickered. “Please, no one would just work here. I know what I’m getting into. I mean, children have died here as I’ve heard.” I slicked through silently cursing at almost slipping up. Smiling lightly I glanced to the monitor and chuckled. “Close the door, now”

In fatal attempt I shook the other as he turned to close the door on Chika as she slid up to the window. Swiftly I moved to the window my hand on the window. The bird seemed alarmed and quickly took off leaving me snickering. Scott was only more confused now. I turned to him. “A magnificent creation, don’t you agree?”

Scott didn’t exactly, but it was enough for me. I let Scott elaborate about something else while I was collecting my "needed" information. Yet, even after we started a conversation. I didn't want to stop. He was so interesting since he had a normal life, with a hint of crazy. It could never be that simple for me. The alarm sounded causing me to fall to my knees holding my hands to my ears in a quick struggle to silent the sound that erupted my skull. Scott looking terrified when the alarm stopped and I looked to him, he kept a face of distorted concern and confusion. I felt like an idiot, though my ears were sensitive thus ringing. The sensation became an annoying pounding as we finally stepped outside, the sun coming up was a gorgeous orange, yellow color that deemed solid by my eyes. I didn’t even say goodbye to the idiot following me out before quickly disappearing into my dark colored vehicle which spurred into life taking me home.

In honesty the day had been crazy though I suppose I was to get used to it. Exhausted I exhaled and arrived at home to get sleep. Lazily I stripped down to shorts and my undershirt before falling asleep, or more or less thought of the guy I worked with, wondering who he was. Eventually the thoughts were enough to lull me asleep.

The next day, I got in a bit late, rushing to the office I noticed their faces in the dim lit restaurant. The machines looked distorted and angry. I swallowed and slipped into the office where I noticed Scott was fearfully staring at Foxy who was peeking from his curtain, something new to me. I took the monitor and sat down comfortably. I turned and nodded to Scott. “Close it now” I suddenly told him. He did as Bonnie slammed his nose into the door causing me to snort in amusement as it raced away. I took out my pad and started to write things down. Scott got curious and tried to peek but I pushed him away by pushing on his mask. I wasn't able to get anything done with him sitting there staring at me like an alien from outer space! I tell him to relax and tried to reassure him that they wouldn't kill him, Though, even I wasn't sure it was the truth. I hoped that me reassuring him would get him off of me. 

He eventually did and I gave him the monitors to check for the next hour. I continued to pay attention to the robots, Foxy made a run though I didn’t notice at first until I noticed a blurred mask and heard a door slam that a metal hook cut against our blockade and I was out of my chair in fear. The night went on normally and I realized the alarm would ring thus I snuck out quickly to get away from the annoying ear piercing noise. I snuck through the back exit way puffing, my non existent heart beat rapidly finally slowing until a door swung open and I, startled spun to face the intruder only to see my co-worker. “Scott! Hell don’t just come out from nowhere!” I growled to him

He huffed. “Then don’t disappear on me like that” He bit back.

I looked to him snickering. “Fair, Goodnight phone head”

The man sighed. “Please, don’t call me that” He huffed in playful annoyance. “Goodnight.”

That was normal. That day, was a normal one, but the last I’ll ever see. The last with Scott. Now, things get difficult with those damned brats. Listen closely, Scott and I are about to tell you a story. Nothing to do with you, at least not while the story lasts, just leading up to you. We’ll explain what to do, in your new job at Freddy Fazbears, Michael Schmidt.


End file.
